Accounts, such as financial accounts, may be held by individuals and may be used to maintain balances of cash and/or credit and to fund transactions such as purchase transactions involving goods and services. A plurality of terms may be associated with an account, and the plurality of terms may include, for instance, terms related to balance limits of the accounts, credit limits of the accounts, access to the accounts, and conditions of usage of the accounts. The terms may also relate to transaction type, transaction location, transaction frequency, transaction quantity, and the like, in association with usage of the account.
Advancement and competition within the financial industry has resulted in the development of a variety of accounts and account types having a large number of account terms and combinations of terms. For example, various types of accounts having different terms related to account usage have been introduced, and individuals have also been provided with a variety of accounts having terms that suit a wide range of preferences and financial requirements. Additionally, increased sophistication in management of the accounts has allowed for greater efficiency and precision in selection and definition of the terms, for example, usage restrictions and credit limits associated with the accounts.
Conventional transaction management systems and methods, however, do not allow for management of transactions based upon terms of other accounts or upon events occurring with respect to other accounts. Furthermore, conventional transaction management systems and methods do not provide an ability to maximize the benefits associated with a variety of accounts. Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for dynamically and automatically managing transactions based upon terms and/or events of a plurality of accounts to maximize benefit to the individual.